


Implications

by nenenglitratista



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenenglitratista/pseuds/nenenglitratista
Summary: She would always be there to protect the woman.Whatever it takes."Understood. I will follow you into the depths of hell if I have to."





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a better title
> 
> A Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood AU where Maggie Sawyer is a state alchemist (Flame Alchemist) who comes off as a cocky, layabout flirt. And Alex Danvers as her badass firearms specialist assistant.

\---Months after the Ishval war---

"Good morning, Lieutenant Danveeeeers" A familiar amused voice reverberated through the hallways of the Amestrian Military Head Quarters. "Alex!" 

Alex ignored the voice and continued to walk towards the other direction, looking for a room. 

"Alex!" the voice sounded breathier this time as it approaches her. A hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around. "Stop ignoring me" 

The lieutenant gave her a smirk "That's what you get for yelling my name in the hallways early in the morning. We're not in the academy anymore, Luce. And you're a Major now" She huffed.

"Fine, it's just, last time I saw you we were going home from that dreadful war" Lucy sighed "So….how are you? Why are you here?" The major singsonged as she studied the lieutenant. She knew Alex only looked strong and firm on the outside but knew how the war affected her best friend emotionally. 

"Well, I haven't had any decent sleep after Ishval" Alex can still hear the screams of Ishvalans begging for help in her sleep. Sometimes her dreams felt too real and see the faces of the people she'd killed, eyeing her---

Alex snapped out of her thoughts as Lucy held her arm staring at the lieutenant with a concerned look 

"I'm supposed to meet a superior today for an interview, something about a new assignment" Lucy nodded "Anyway, wanna walk with me there? Tell me more of your date hunting spree?" 

"Of course. Only because I know you can't resist my awesomeness" Alex rolled her eyes as Lucy moves so she's walking beside the lieutenant. 

\------------------------

When she reached the room, Alex knocked twice and straightened her uniform. Lucy disappeared a while ago when a fellow officer scolded her for missing her own meeting with the new recruits. The lieutenant only shook her head.

Alex stepped into an open office full of empty work desks. The room was dim, lit only by sunlight passing through a large window behind a desk at the other end of the room. Someone was at the desk, unmoving and didn’t seem to notice that someone came in. 

"Colonel" She greeted loudly with a salute. Her voice echoed throughout the room. 

The person jerked at the voice and squinted at Alex "Lieutenant" The voice sounded heavy.

It looked like the Colonel fell asleep reviewing some files and is now trying to shrug the sleep away. The colonel arranged her papers trying to stop herself from yawning. She glanced at Alex one more time to make sure she was speaking at the right person. "So you went through all that in Ishval, in the end you chose to stay in the Military.” 

Alex approached the colonel's desk looking down at the files of what she assumed are the other profiles of recruits. At the middle is a wooden desk plaque with an engraving: Margaret Sawyer, Amestrian Military State Alchemist. She looked back at the colonel and answered  
"Precisely because of what happened in Ishval, I chose to stay and wear this uniform." 

The colonel stared at Alex with concern then sighed with resignation, looking back at the files she was reviewing.

"....What's your field of expertise?"  


"Guns" Maggie nodded, she already knew what Alex's capabilities are. She remembered how Alex had saved her life multiple times as a sniper during in Ishval. Maggie was among the State Alchemists who inflicted large scale explosions, she would burn everything and Alex would make sure nothing survived. Her shots were always on point, every time she pulled the trigger, it was sure that someone died.

"A gun is good. Unlike a sword or a knife, it doesn't leave the feeling of the person dying on your hands." The lieutenant added

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts and gave Alex a concerned look "So you plan on deceiving yourself like that and continue to soil your hands?"  


"That's right, we soldiers should be the only ones soiling our hands and spilling blood." Alex stoically answered

  
Maggie took a deep breath then stood and straightened her uniform. She turned and faced the window behind her silently observing the city below. "I'm thinking of recommending you as my aide."

"I want you to protect my back. Do you understand what that means, lieutenant? To entrust you with my back means you can shoot me from behind anytime"  
  
The colonel turned to face Alex "If I step off the path, shoot and kill me with those hands. You are qualified to do that." 

"Will you follow me?" They both eyed each other thinking of the implications of the question.

Alex definitely knew what her answer was, she was always sure when it comes to Maggie. It disappointed her to see Maggie use flame alchemy --her father's life research-- as a tool to kill in the war. But even before the war happened, she always felt a deep connection to the woman. Maggie was the closest to a family she had since her father died.

She would always be there to protect the woman.  
Whatever it takes.

"Understood. I will follow you into the depths of hell if I have to."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic and english isn't my first language, so I would be grateful for any comments, suggestions or tips on how I can do this better.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
